


Garish Clothing

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, F/F, Fingering, Fluff, PWP, Smut, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as you pity your precious flower, you cannot stand her constant state of garish orange. Your eyes are sensitive to colors especially, and she never seems to change them. You swear her turquoise headband is like a glass of cool water to you, compared to the rest of her daily outfit. </p><p>Your name is Kanaya Maryam, and your matesprit’s clothes need to be changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garish Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this ten years ago i stg

“Rose?” You call as you come to the respiteblock the two of you share here on the meteor, a bundle of fabrics ranging from black and blue and indigo all the way to light minty green in your arms. A sewing kit dangles from the crook of your arm, and you nudge the door open with your toe. 

“Mm?” She responds, more of greeting sound than a true reply, and you shake your head fondly, setting your armfuls down on the dresser before facing her. 

“Rose, darling, I need you to stand up for me, please.” You order gently, stepping forward and plucking the thick tomb from her hands. 

You dog-ear the page and set it aside, lips quirking up in amusement as she huffs and winces at the treatment of her reading material. “You could have waited longer than half a second, you know.” She comments dryly, folding her arms over her chest and generally looking cross.

Your smile brightens, and you gesture for her to rise. She gets to her feet with an eye-roll, arms still tight against her bosom. “Now,” You begin airily, turning to reach for a sheet of fabric, “take off that hideous robe of yours.” 

Her eyebrows shoot into her hairline, but she pouts nonetheless, head tilting quizzically. “Now why should I do that after such a cruel demonstration towards my poor book?” She asks with an air of innocence, and your smile fades slightly. 

It had been wrong of you to assume she would ever make anything easy. “Please, Rose. It’s so awful. You need to wear something else.” You make a point of begging, but she only drapes the back of a hand across her forehead and dips herself against the frame of your shared concupiscent platform. 

“Oh, Ms. Vampiress, Queen of the Night, does my light burn you?” She trills, grinning coyly and standing straight as you purse your lips at her teasing. 

“Rose. Yes, it burns my eyes. Take it off.” You admit, fingers playing over the fabric impatiently as she sways her hips in approaching you. 

“Well.” She drawls out, voice light and playful, “If you insist.”

Her hands travel down her sides and she bends to grip the very bottom hem of her godtier robes, beginning to pull it up as she straightens. Your eye twitches, and you take a moment to lean back against the dresser, a sigh heaving your chest as you settle to wait.

Nothing is ever easy with Rose. You shake your head as she pulls the robe up and over her head, dropping it to reveal the lacy violet bra she usually dons. She reaches back to unclip the hooks, and you know she wouldn’t need to take it off for you to get good measurements, but you can feel your bulge stirring to life and that settles it. 

You watch hungrily as she peels the undergarment from herself, dropping it as well before shimmeying her tights down. Your bulge begins to peek from beneath its protective sheathing as her creamy thighs come into view, along with the pair of silk, evergreen panties she came into possession of several nights ago. 

You swallow, and before she can complain, you’ve pressed her over backwards and pinned her to the concupiscent platform. She smirks, clearly very pleased with herself, and you click in the back of your throat as you yank her tights and socks off the rest of the way in one go. 

She lays back from her elbows and sighs, flat on her back and her hair spread about her head like a halo. You smile and toss them aside, then crawl up and settle beside her. You cup one of her rumble spheres in your hand, minding your claws as you rub your thumb over the peak of her breast. 

Rose smiles lazily to herself and hums gently, one of her hands coming up to caress the base of your horn. You swallow as you feel your bulge impatiently squirm against your undergarments, then run a hand down her body to slip between her legs. 

You play your fingers over her panties, not dipping inside them, and feel the damp patch formed there. You smirk at her and kiss her neck as you begin to roll your fingers in a circular pattern against the heat there, shamelessly playing with her breasts with your free hand. 

It takes her a minute before she moans breathlessly, one of her own hands seeking out your bulge and fishing it from your skirt and panties. Your hand speeds up as she grips the writhing organ, curling it between her fingers. 

You gasp and she “mmngh”s back, squeezing your horn and bulge in unison. You chirp at her in your language, and she moans encouragingly. Not one to bow away from your duties, edge your hand under her panties and slip two fingers into her nook at once, thrusting them.

Her hand picks up speed with your fingers, and before you can say anything, shes got the hand on your horn down your skirt, plunging into your nook as well. You come together, reaching orgasm and clinging to each other, murmuring names and endearments under your breaths.

She pulls away with green genetic material staining her pale skin, smiling brightly. Her lipstick is smudged, her cheeks rosy, and she leans in for a kiss before murmuring, “So how about those clothes?” 

You snort and just lay down, tugging her with you. You suppose you can survive her godtier if it gets you such great pailing.


End file.
